Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-98.66.231.157-20130105202025
Well, biscuits!! I wrote a huge long comment, but posted it under the wrong comment. I think that's all right because the comments take years to get to the end. So, I'm going to repost the comment under the (hopefully) correct comment, but it's going to be a little longer due to the sentences I'm typing out right now. -I don't know TLM, you seem to be doing a good job despite the, um, craziness... *goes to Steven* First, she called you that because sometimes people are lazy and don't want to write out your whole name. Also, don't worry. Dr. Two-Brains seems to have gotten meaner lately. He was also mean to his henchmen, and didn't let them have a party. *ignores death stare from DTB* SB: That's horrible! How could I, I mean, he do that? Also, we've already had a couple of parties on here, which he's been a part of... TLM: But, he's usually trying to ruin them or eat all the snacks. :( -I have to admit, maybe it's good you don't see all the things he does. TLM: Yeah! I mean, it's sad enough he usurped your life and body, and I doubt you'd want to know about all the times he's tried to kill Wordgirl! *gets glare from me* oops... SB:What??? *looks in horror at Wordgirl* Is this true?? *she looks away* How could I...??? What did i...? I tried to...???!! -Nice going, TLM. TLM: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blurt it out!! Also, frankly I though this had come up before. -It probably happened when he was distracted by some food. WG: *trying to comfort Steven and patting his back, while he's on the floor crying* It wasn't YOU, Professor! I'm ok, see? I'm fine! TLM: Riley! Why did you make me say that? Why are you making this such a sad comment?? -You wanted someone to continue it right? Besides, I was about to make some lame excuse, but I couldn't come up with one...Hey, where's Dr. Two-Brains? *TLM and I look around* DTB: *pops back in with ray gun* I'm right here!! Now I can finally get rid of you annoying fans, Wordgirl, and my former goody-goody self! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! TLM:Do you even know what that ray does? DTB:*hesitates*...YES!!! um, maybe? -Hey, you should try pressing the RED BUTTON, if you REALLY want to prove yourself. DTB: I'm sure I've heard that before...somewhere...*thinks* WG: *grabs him with superspeed and ties him up* Well, it seems stalling and procrastinating CAN be useful! DTB: Oh come on!! -See Steven? It wasn't you! You're right here, and you're NOT over there tied up. SB:*gives weak smile* And here I thought that was just because some crazy fans used crazy author powers and made some crazy universe with crazy rules where I was somehow separated from my crazy self... TLM:*grins brightly* That too! Hey, let's go get some snacks! SB: *brightening up* ok. *everyone tromps to the kitchen leaving DTB behind tied up* DTB: Guys? hey, guys?? Drat... -Riley